Enfer et glace au citron
by Ayame-uki-chan
Summary: Et si les arrancars étaient vivants? Et si ils avaient été sauvés par les shinigamis, et squattaient désormais la soul society, ça donnerait quoi? Eh bien, venez lire et vous verrez!
1. Chapter 1 Controverses

Avant de commencer, un grand merci à Bleach-baka-chan qui a très gentiment accepté de me "prêter" son personnage de Yuuki Jaggerjack (qui apparaît un peu plus tard) -Le coin de la pub : ce personnage est issu de la fanfiction _Club of rockers_, allez jeter un oeil!-

Plein de bisouuuuus (j'ai pas de rouge à lèvres, promis^^) à mes beta-lectrices personnelles (elles corrigent juste mes fanfics à moi d'aboreuh!) : MissRock38, Lith et Reira-chan.

Bon, tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo (dommage), sauf Ayame, Lith et Reira qui sont à moi (et aux principales concernées) et Yuuki.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Controverses**

Ils attendaient. Deux mois qu'ils attendaient. Deux longs mois durant lesquels ils avaient guetté jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle de reiatsu pouvant appartenir à l'un des arrancars, mais rien. Le Rukongai, le Seireitei, et même le monde des humains avaient été inspectés minutieusement par les capitaines et lieutenants du gotei 13 eux-mêmes, en vain. Les arrancars avaient définitivement disparu.

-Ce n'est pas normal du tout !

Dans la salle de réunion des capitaines, les protestations montaient. Ukitake pris la parole.

-Je pense que cette subite disparition de toute trace de ces arrancars n'est pas normale. Nous n'avons retrouvé aucune trace de leur reiatsu, ni de leur présence, on ne sait même pas si ils ont pu être purifiés. Il faudrait que nous fassions quelque chose. Qu'en pensez-vous, Genryûsai-sensei?

Le capitaine-commandant ne répondit que par un grognement indifférent, visiblement plongé dans une grande réflexion.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, répliqua Soi fon, ils nous ont causé assez d'embêtements inutiles comme ça. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus. Ils ont eu uniquement ce qu'ils méritaient, pour avoir voulu se rebeller contre le pouvoir de la Soul Society. Ce n'était que des insectes insignifiants qui se sont crus plus forts que nous.

-Vous ne devriez pas les considérer ainsi, Soi fon taicho. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de suivre le dessein d'Aizen et ils ne pouvaient donc pas agir librement.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec vous, Unohana taicho, renchérit Komamura. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient exploités par Aizen. Ils devaient lui obéir en échange de leurs pouvoirs.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi leur situation nous concerne, déclara calment Mayuri. Quoique j'en aurais bien disséqué quelque uns, ça aurait pu être assez… intéressant.

-Et puis, nous avons d'autres problèmes, ajouta Hitsugaya. Il faut que nous remplacions les capitaines manquants. Nous avons assez perdu de temps par rapport à ça !

-Mais le sort des arrancars est important et…

-Tout le monde, ça suffit !

La subite remarque du capitaine commandant coupa court au débat. Il se leva, dévisageant chaque capitaine présent avec un regard sévère.

-Nous continuerons à chercher ces arrancars. Cependant, le capitaine Hitsugaya a raison. Il va effectivement falloir songer à recruter trois nouveaux capitaines, mais je m'occuperais de cela moi-même. Bien, à présent, vous pouvez partir.

Les dix capitaines sortirent de la salle sans échanger une seule parole. La question de la recherche des arrancars était un sujet délicat, qui avait créé beaucoup de controverses au sein du gotei 13.


	2. Chapter 2 Une nouvelle?

Voila le second chapitre! (il est un peu plus long que le premier, je vous assure.

Toujours la même remarque au sujet des personnages, etc (la flemme de le redire à chaque fois! ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle ?**

Les shinigamis se retournaient sur son passage et les remarques fusaient parmi les passants. Elle savait que des rumeurs de ce genre circuleraient, lorsqu'elle a accepté ce poste. Elle s'y été préparée. Mais chaque remarque, toujours plus acerbe et cruelle que la précédente, la rendait un peu plus gênée et lui faisait courber le dos. Elle traversa ainsi les locaux de la onzième division, baissant les yeux devant ces shinigamis rustres et moqueurs. A vrai dire, c'est ce qu'elle avait le plus redouté…

-Alors c'est elle ? Elle n'a pas une bonne mine !

-Oui, c'est elle. Elle parait minable. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait choisie une femme ! Et qui a l'air faible en plus !

-Elle a surement été pistonnée ! Le capitaine-commandant a eu pitié d'elle parce que c'est la sœur d'un capitaine.

Mais la vérité était toute autre. Le capitaine-commandant avait reconnu son niveau et l'avait estimée digne d'accéder au poste de capitaine. Et son frère ne l'avait aucunement aidée pour ça. Elle rejoignit ainsi les quartiers de la première division, afin d'être présentée aux dix autres capitaines durant leur réunion hebdomadaire. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'immense entrée, son cœur se serra. Elle avait toujours été très anxieuse, même pour des broutilles, et aujourd'hui, c'était pire que tout. Soudain, une main chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule.

-Reira fukutaicho ! Je suis contente de te voir ici !

La jeune femme qui se tenait derrière elle, Reira Kusaragi, n'était autre que le nouveau lieutenant de la première division. Elle avait succédé au précédent shinigami, Chojiro Sasakibe, décédé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions (chose qui été passée quasiment inaperçue au Seireitei). Cette dernière lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Oui ! Alors comme ça, on est capitaine ? Pas mal du tout. Tu t'en es bien sortie à ce que je vois ! Enfin, en tout cas, le capitaine Yamamoto t'attend, tu devrais entrer.

-Merci beaucoup, Reira. Mais tu sais, il va falloir que tu me vouvoies maintenant !

-C'est cela ! Rêve pas trop !

La jeune femme entra donc dans le couloir, un couloir qui lui parut infini tant elle était nerveuse. Elle pénétra néanmoins dans la salle de réunion.

-Ah ! Voila donc la jeune personne qui remplacera Tôsen Kaname en prenant le commandement de la neuvième division. Approches donc et présentes-toi.

La « jeune personne » en question avança au milieu des rangées que formaient les capitaines. Après un seconde d'hésitation, elle prit la parole :

-Eh bien… Je suis Ukitake Ayame et je serais le nouveau capitaine de la neuvième division. Que dire d'autre… Je… J'espère que vous me ferez bon accueil.

La réunion se termina ainsi sans encombres particulières, le débat concernant les arrancars ayant été soigneusement évité. Ayame rentra donc dans ses quartiers. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à son passé.

Elle avait été humaine à l'époque de l'apogée de l'empire romain (c'est dire si elle est vieille !). Elle était devenue un shinigami juste après être arrivée à la Soul society. Elle n'avait pas de nom, elle ne se souvenait que d'une seule chose : Ayame, le prénom d'une personne proche d'elle lorsqu'elle était humaine, mais elle ne savait plus qui. Elle fut donc immédiatement considérée comme la sœur de Jûshirô Ukitake, la seule personne qui l'avait acceptée. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'étudier à l'académie et intégra directement les services secrets de la deuxième division. Elle devint d'ailleurs un chef de section très important, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine-commandant en personne lui propose ce poste de capitaine…

Elle se retourna violement. Faire travailler sa mémoire ne lui plaisait pas. Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence, proche d'elle. Un papillon de l'enfer vint se poser sur le bout de ses doigts.

_Tous les capitaines et les lieutenants sont appelés d'urgence à la première division. Merci de votre sollicitude._

_Signé : Lieutenant de la première division, Reira Kusaragi._

Elle se dépêcha donc de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué et y retrouva les autres capitaines. Le capitaine-commandant, suivi de Kisuke Urahara, entra dans la pièce. Ce dernier pris la parole :

-Merci à tout d'être venus. Tout cela est un peu précipité, mais j'ai retrouvé le reiatsu des arrancars. Nous allons immédiatement lancer une opération pour aller les chercher.

-Et où sont-ils donc ? demanda Byakuya Kuchiki qui n'appréciait apparemment pas d'être dérangé dans la nuit.

-Ils sont en enfer.

-…

Un ange passe. Un autre. Et encore un autre. (Bon, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour les anges)

Tous les shinigamis présents (et les mouches aussi, c'est dire !) restèrent complètement interdits. Kenpachi fut le premier à briser le silence, par une remarque extrêmement utile et originale…

-Comment ça en enfer ?

Urahara poussa un profond soupir avant de continuer son explication :

-Je ne sais pas comment une telle chose à été possible. Normalement, seuls les criminels et les psychopathes sont envoyés en enfer, pour éviter qu'ils ne sèment la panique à la Soul society… Enfin bref, j'ai donc pu déceler très distinctement le reiatsu des Arrancars là-bas.

-Et comment y accède-t-on au juste ? demanda Mayuri, visiblement très intéressé par cette petite « excursion » dans un territoire inconnu, sauvage, plein de dangers et… (Ok je me tais -_-')

-Avec l'aide du capitaine-commandant, j'ai pu créer un portail sûr pour vous y rendre. Le principe est simple : vous entrez, vous récupérez les arrancars et vous ressortez !

-Et comment on saura où ils se trouvent ? demanda Ukitake.

-J'en sais rien moi ! Débrouillez-vous un peu !

-Vous allez suivre mes directives à la lettre, continua le capitaine commandant. Et je n'accepterai aucune protestation.

Les ordres du capitaine-commandant avaient au moins le mérite d'être clairs, et le silence s'installa. Ainsi, des équipes de recherches furent établies : La première, dans laquelle étaient regroupés Carottema...hem je veux dire Ichigo, Ishida, Rukia et Orihime ; une deuxième, comprenant Mister-glaçon j'ai nommé Byakuya Kuchiki (le seul, l'unique !), Renji et Kenpachi. (Yachiru ayant préféré rester au Seireitei pour piquer des bonbons à Urahara...) et enfin la dernière, dans laquelle étaient rassemblés Soifon, Unohana et Ayame.

-Bien, fit Urahara, je pense que tout est prêt. Vous devriez partir immédiatement.

Puis, lorsque les shinigamis furent arrivés devant le portail, il ajouta :

-Au fait ! Je ne suis pas sûr de vous avoir prévenus, mais vous avez trois jours pour aller les chercher et revenir. Passé ce délai… eh bien, disons qu'il vous faudra trouver un autre moyen de sortir !

Il les gratifia d'un sourire alors que le portail commençait à se refermer sur eux.

-Oh celui là, je vais…

-Ichigo, ça suffit, le coupa calmement Rukia.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki-kun, continua Orihime, je suis sure qu'on y arrivera à temps.

-Mais il aurait pu nous prévenir plus tôt quand même !

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Ichigo, renchérit Renji.

-Tout ça ne m'étonne même pas. Il s'agit d'Urahara après tout. Il fallait s'y attendre, ajouta Ishida d'un air blasé.

Soudain, le portail se rouvrit sur un paysage complètement différent, un paysage pour le moins… particulier, voir même carrément bizarre. Devant les shinigamis s'étendaient… des couloirs, des couloirs et encore des couloirs (quelle originalité !). Après être restés stupéfaits quelques secondes, les trois groupes se séparèrent donc conformément aux ordres du capitaine-commandant, et se dirigèrent ainsi vers des directions opposées pour rechercher une quelconque trace des arrancars, et ce le plus vite possible pour ne pas perdre de temps.

* * *

Bravo à toi qui est arrivé jusque ici! XD

Bon, le début est assez sérieux, mais la suite le sera beaaaaaaucoup moins!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit review! Je suis ouverte aux critiques (du moment que ça reste correct) et ça fait toujours plaisir de connaitre les avis!


	3. Chapter 3 Ce qu'il se passe I

Après la demande (pour ne pas dire "l'obligation") de la part de plusieurs personnes, je poste ce troisième chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu... Enjoy!

(Toujours la même histoire à propos des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas pour la plupart, etc etc)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on est pas sage I**

-Y'en a marre de marcher sans arrêt ! Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ce délire ? C'est ça l'enfer ? Des couloirs et des salles ? Nan mais sérieusement, c'est…

-Kurosaki ! Tu va la fermer oui ? s'énerva Ishida, qui semblait vraiment en avoir marre d'écouter son coéquipier se plaindre sans cesse. Deux heures qu'il râlait comme un vieux à qui on aurait piqué la télécommande à l'heure des feux de l'amour…

Soudain, Rukia s'arrêta net.

-Là ! Derrière cette porte ! Il y a un reiatsu que je suis sure d'avoir déjà senti au Hueco Mundo !

Ichigo se plaça face à la porte en question, se concentra (ben oui, il est pas très doué avec le reiatsu lui…), et reconnut immédiatement les deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Il défonça littéralement -et inutilement- la porte et se retrouva face à un spectacle qui le fit éclater de rire, et ce malgré tous ses efforts pour se retenir. Devant lui, Ulquiorra et Nnoitra étaient attachés sur des sièges de cinéma, avec une machine qui leur maintenait les yeux ouverts, les contraignant ainsi à regarder… Dora l'exploratrice !

-Alors là c'est la meilleure ! s'écria Rukia.

-Dis donc espèce de sale femelle ! J'te permets pas d'me parler comme à ton pote pigé ?

-Eh ben t'as l'air en forme, Jiruga, pour quelqu'un qui se farcis cette… chose en boucle toute la journée, ajouta Ichigo.

-Rien ne m'atteint.

-Mais bien sûr, lui répondit le shinigami avec un sourire moqueur. Bon, on est venu vous récupérer alors laissez-nous vous détacher et après vous viendrez avec nous.

-Rêve, shinigami.

-Dis donc Ulquiorra, t'es toujours aussi extraverti !

-Ichigo, c'est pas le moment pour la provocation, le sermonna Rukia tout en détachant les deux malheureux (ben oui, vous imaginez l'horreur qu'ils ont du vivre ?). Il faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir de cette salle et qu'on continue à chercher les autres.

Cette fois, ni Ulquiorra ni Nnoitra ne releva, et ils purent tous continuer leurs recherches. Ils reprirent ainsi leur marche à travers les couloirs, à la recherche de reiatsu connu. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, une atmosphère pesante s'était installée dans le petit groupe, à tel point qu'Orihime tenta timidement de lancer une conversation avec les deux arrancars.

-Eh bien… Ca faisait longtemps quand même, hein Ulquiorra ?

-…

-Deux mois, c'est long.

-…

-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Jiruga-san ?

-Fous-moi la paix, femelle ! Je t'ai rien d'mandé !

Ah l'amour… Ils continuèrent ainsi à avancer dans les couloirs jusqu'à-ce que…

-Stop ! cria Nnoitra. (Nan mais oh ! Coupes-moi la parole, j'te dirais rien !)

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Rukia.

-La dedans ! Y a un arrancar là-dedans. J'sais pas qui c'est mais il m'rappelle quelqu'un.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la fameuse salle et découvrirent Ilforte Grantz vêtu d'une camisole, les yeux vitreux. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent avec horreur que les murs de la salle étaient remplis… de portraits de Szayel !

-Aaaah ! Au secours à moi ! Szayel va venir me manger ! Et là, un autre Szayel ! Et encore un… Oh mon dieu, ils se sont multipliés ! Ils vont créer une armée de Szayels et tout détruire ! hurla Ilforte lorsqu'il vit entrer le petit groupe dans la pièce.

Nnoitra tenta de le rassurer…

-Mais nan ! Allez calmes-toi Ilforte.

-Aaaah ! Nan, approchez pas !

…en vain. Et la quinta perdit alors patience.

-MAIS TU VAS TE LA FERMER OUI ?

Sur le coup, ça l'a calmé le taré.

-Ilforte-san, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes venus vous sortir de cet endroit, dit calmement Orihime.

Ce dernier cessa de hurler et consentit enfin à se laisser faire. Ichigo soupira. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi devenir fou avec toutes ces photos de l'autre cheveux roses collées sur tous les murs et le plafond… En sortant de la pièce, Ilforte retrouva un peu ses esprits. Il s'adressa aux shinigamis :

-Pourquoi vous êtes venus nous chercher au juste ? Pour pouvoir nous humilier ?

-Nous ne faisons qu'exécuter les ordres du capitaine-commandant, répondit Rukia.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis de la pièce et qu'ils redevinrent en état de repartir, le groupe continua son excursion à travers les couloirs sombres et vastes de l'enfer...

_Au même moment, ailleurs…_

-Super ! Voila que maintenant, on est perdus dans les couloirs !

-Ne vous en faites pas Zaraki taicho, répondit Byakuya, nous allons bien finir par trouver quelque chose.

-Vous en êtes sur, taicho ? demanda Renji, l'air assez inquiet.

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Mais…

-Eh ! Ca serait pas le reiatsu d'un arrancar qu'il y a par là ? demanda Kenpachi.

-J'en ai bien l'impression.

-Mais t-taicho, vous entendez les bruits qui s'échappent de la porte ?

Les trois shinigamis tendirent l'oreille et purent ainsi déceler de manière distincte des dizaines et des dizaines de cris de femmes (ou plutôt de jeunes filles en fleur) qui résonnaient à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Euh… dites, on entre ou pas ?

-Ben alors Renji, t'es une mauviette ou quoi ? C'est que des femmes ! cria Kenpachi.

Byakuya tourna donc la poignée de la porte lentement, très lentement, et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Ils se figèrent tous les trois. Dans la salle se tenait Grimmjow, attaché torse nu à une chaise, entouré d'un nombre incalculable de fangirls déchainées. Plongés dans leur mutisme, ils ne purent pas réagir lorsque la horde de ces «jeunes filles en fleur» se précipita sur eux.

- Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? hurla Kenpachi

-Je sais pas mais je veux pas rester pour le savoir ! Taicho, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Essaye de te débarrasser de toutes celles qui te sautent dessus et va détacher l'arrancar ! répondit Byakuya, tout en se débattant contre les créatures qui s'agrippaient à lui.

Renji prit donc son courage à deux mains (ah parce qu'il en a ? du courage je veux dire, pas des mains) et vira toutes les fangirls d'un coup de Zabimaru. Il courut ensuite en direction de Grimmjow, assommant une à une toutes celle qui lui barraient la route. Il réussit enfin, après un effort considérable (un peu de compassion, voyons…) à atteindre le malheureux, toujours attaché à sa chaise et à moitié inconscient.

-Qu'est-ce… que tu fous là… mec ? demanda ce dernier alors que Renji commençait à le détacher.

-T'inquiète, j'te libère et on sort de là.

Il batailla pour tenter de défaire les liens qui retenaient l'autre prisonnier, mais finit par y parvenir. De leur côté, Byakuya et Kenpachi se débattaient tant qu'ils pouvaient, repoussant sans douceur les assaillantes (les tarées, les allumées… au choix !) qui tentaient de leur grimper dessus dans l'hystérie la plus totale.

-Dis donc Byakuya, ça va durer encore longtemps ce cirque ? J'vais finir par leur péter les dents à coup de Zanpakutô moi ! brailla Kenpachi, visiblement énervé d'être obligé de se mouvoir dans tous les sens pour réussir à respirer correctement.

-Calmons-nous, répondit Byakuya, s'énerver de la sorte ne nous fera pas sortir plus tôt de l… Non mais dis-moi, QU'EST-CE QUE TU OSE FAIRE LA ? (méga-regard-flippant-de-la-mort-qui-tue)

Une fangirl s'était en effet agrippée comme une sangsue son écharpe. Cet affront fait à sa personne (de son point de vue du moins) fit s'envoler toutes ses résolutions. La salle se remplit alors de milliers de fleurs de cerisiers et explosa, dans un fracas qui fit trembler tout le couloir. C'est ainsi que les quatre comparses purent sortir de la salle, et continuer leur périple.

* * *

Un petit review svp? Pour soutenir le moral de l'auteure qui est en plein dans les révisions du bac! ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Ce qu'il se passe II

Voila la suiiiite tant attendue (ou pas ^^) !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on est pas sage II**_

-Pff… On est vraiment pas sorties de la ! maugréa Soifon, qui semblait en avoir franchement marre de marcher pour rien.

-Soifon taicho, vous ne devriez pas vous énerver de la sorte, cela perturbe votre reiatsu et donc nos chances de retrouver des arrancars, recommanda Unohana.

-Tant pis, ça m'est égal. De toute façon, on n'avance pas… Dire que cet imbécile ne nous avait même pas prévenus de la limite de temps ! Quand je pense que Yoruichi-sama est obligée de vivre avec lui dans sa boutique minable !

-Il ne faut pas détester autant Urahara-san. Il est un peu original c'est vrai, mais il a un bon fond.

-Tss ! Je n'en suis pas aussi sure que toi. Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à n'importe qui comme ça, Ayame. As-tu oublié le comportement que Yoruichi-sama et moi t'avons enseigné ? Le fait de devenir capitaine ne doit pas être une excuse pour dénigrer les bases que nous t'avons apprises !

-Je sais. Mais je te signale que je suis beaucoup plus vieille et que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi. Et le fait que tu aies été mon capitaine ne signifie rien pour ce qui est de nos compétences.

-Attendez un instant. Cette sensation… ne serait-ce pas un arrancar ? demanda calmement Unohana

-Si, répondit Soifon, j'ai déjà senti ça à Karakura. Ça vient de… derrière cette porte ?

-Eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à entrer.

Elles pénétrèrent toutes les trois dans la pièce, et y découvrirent, avec la stupéfaction la plus immense, la tercera espada, Tia Halibel, assise devant une table jonchée de sushis et autres préparations de poisson cru, forcée à les manger tous les uns après les autres. De plus, à chaque fois qu'elle en finissait un, un autre apparaissait à la place !

-Alors c'est ça sa punition ? Je veux bien prendre sa place moi !

-Voyons, Ayame taicho, je suis certaine que vous finiriez par vous lasser, lui répondit Unohana.

-Sans doute… Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Il suffit qu'on la détache pour pouvoir repartir vous ne pensez p…

-Question idiote, la coupa Soifon. Ça me parait évident.

Un coup de Suzumebachi plus tard, la tercera espada était enfin libérée.

-Je devrais vous remercier n'est-ce pas ? Je crois bien que je n'aurais pas pu supporter ça une heure de plus…

C'est ainsi que la grande, froide et distante Halibel fondit en larmes devant les trois capitaines.

-Allons, allons, ne vous laissez pas aller ainsi mademoiselle, la rassura Unohana (enfin… je ne suis pas certaine que Unohana soit franchement rassurante mais bon.)

-V-Vous avez raison. Excusez-moi.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes calmée, nous allons pouvoir repartir. Je suis certaine que vous n'êtes pas la seule dans les environs.

-Vous avez raison, mes fraccions sont près d'ici.

-Tant mieux alors, répondit Soifon, visiblement agacée par ses précédentes pleurnicheries.

Elles reprirent donc toutes les quatre leur route. Cependant, Unohana restait en retrait. Elle ressentait quelque chose depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré l'enfer. Elle avait une sensation étrange dont elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature, et cela l'inquiétait particulièrement.

-Elles sont là !

Ce cri de la tercera sortit Unohana de ses réflexions. Devant elles se trouvait une porte (pour changer…). Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui se trouvait derrière, au vu des insultes et hurlements énervés (et énervants) provenant de l'autre côté.

-Tais-toi poufiasse !

-Nan mais oh ! J'te permets pas Apache ! Ferme-la !

Halibel, complètement exaspérés par le comportement de ses fraccions, défonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

-Halibel-sama ! s'écrièrent les trois fol… hem, je veux dire jeunes arrancars.

Halibel resta interdite, observant ses fraccions, avant d'éclater d'un rire profond et un poil sadique. Et il y avait de quoi. Les trois jeunes femmes, qui -reconnaissons le- ne pouvaient pas se supporter mutuellement et passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des injures, étaient victimes de la pire des tortures possibles (du moins pour elles) : elles étaient attachées les unes aux autres par les poignets sans pouvoir se défaire d'une quelconque façon.

-Je vous en conjure, Halibel-sama, détachez-nous, je vous en prie ! piaillait Sun-sun.

-Ha ha ha… vraiment, mes pauvres, ha ha… Vous êtes mal tombées !

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire ainsi. Non pas qu'elle voulait se moquer, mais voir ses fraccions si désespérées déclenchait en elle une hilarité sans même qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle les détacha tout de même.

-Merci de tout cœur, Halibel-sama !

-Je n'aurais pas pu rester ainsi plus longtemps !

-Vous avez terminé ? La séquence retrouvailles est-elle enfin finie ? Demanda Soifon en insistant bien sur le « enfin » (ben oui, déjà qu'elle n'était pas volontaire pour venir les secourir et qu'elle y avait été « gentiment » contrainte par Yoruichi, mais là, les retrouvailles niaises, c'était vraiment trop !)

-Bien sur. Veuillez nous excuser, Nibantai taicho. Merci encore d'être venue jusqu'ici pour nous chercher, répondit poliment la tercera.

La troupe féminine reprit donc son trajet dans les méandres des couloirs jusqu'à ce que ces dernières entendent des bruits de pas, des rires, des voix masculines… une forte, une grave, une calme et légèrement blasée, et une quatrième, teintée de sarcasme et de moquerie. Eh oui (vous l'aurez deviné), nos chères demoiselles se retrouvèrent ainsi nez à nez avec Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya et Grimmjow.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Ayame

-La même chose que vous je crois ! répondit Kenpachi avec un ton moqueur

-Oh ça va hein ! Arrêtes de te moquer !

-Mais avoue que c'était une question conne !

-Ouais, ouais, bon… répondit-elle vexée.

-Avez-vous trouvé des arrancars ? demanda Byakuya, le plus froidement du monde.

-Oui, répondit Unohana. Nous avons libéré mademoiselle Halibel-san et ses trois fraccions.

-Je vois. Nous n'avons trouvé que cet imbécile aux cheveux ignoblement colorés.

-Nan mais pour qui tu te prends espèce d'enfoiré de capitaine frigide et coincé ! (oooh, ça c'est bien envoyé !)

Ledit capitaine « frigide et coincé » lança un regard façon regard-de-la-mort-qui-te-transforme-en-surgelé-sur-place à notre schtroumpf préféré.

-Arrêtez s'il vous plait, nous avons autre chose à faire ! s'interposa Renji.

- Abarai a raison, ajouta Soifon, avançons.

Ils reprirent leur marche en silence. Chacun utilisait sa sensibilité au reiatsu, a l'affût de la moindre trace de la présence d'un arrancar. Jusqu'à ce que le silence soit rompu.

-Aie !

* * *

Tadaaaam! (oui oui, je sais, je suis une sadique qui laisse trop de suspens - comme beaucoup de gens ici!)

Bien. A mon plus grand regret, je serais sans doute en retard pour les prochains chapitres, pour la simple raison que je suis en pleine période de concours! (et donc je nage dans les révisions!). Gomen! (mais n'oubliez pas les reviews XD)


	5. Chapter 5 La fin de ces malheurs

Hello! et oui, je suis encore en vie... J'ai du retard, je sais, mais c'est pas ma faute! Disons simplement que le mélange concours/bac/stress et autres réjouissances ne me laissent que peu de temps pour écrire... Mais je fais de mon mieux!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La fin de ces malheurs et le début des autres

Ce cri fit sursauter la majorité des personnes présentes. Ils baissèrent tous les yeux, ébahis. Grimmjow venait en effet de piétiner (délibérément ? nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais) le pauvre… Starrk ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là celui-là ? Enfin bref, voyant ce dernier allongé par terre comme un tapis, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de faire part de l'une de ces grandes phrases philosophiques que chacun prononce au moins une fois dans sa vie :

-Hein ?

-Mais euh ! Tu pourrais pas regarder où tu marches ? Tu m'as réveillé !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Starrk ? lui demanda celui-ci.

-Ben, je suis sorti de ma cellule en l'explosant avec du reiatsu, et ça m'a fatigué, alors…

-En… L'explosant ?

-Ouais. J'en pouvais plus de ce boucan continu qu'il y avait là dedans. Ca m'empêchait de dormir.

-Ca m'aurait étonné aussi.

-Dans ce cas, continuez donc avec nous, Primera espada-san, lui répondit Unohana.

-Oui, si vous le dites…

Starrk rejoignit donc le groupe, qui continua sa route dans l'enfer. Sur leur chemin, ils réussirent ainsi à récupérer Szayel devenu cobaye d'une expérience, Barragan enfermé dans une boite de strip-tease, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres arrancars soumis à de bien étranges tortures. A chaque fois, les victimes en question rejoignaient ensuite le groupe.

-C'est long. Vous êtes surs qu'on ne peut pas laisser ceux qui restent et rentrer ? demanda Grimmjow avec son éternel sourire de psychopathe.

-Grimmjow-san, voyons ! Ne dites pas de telles choses, le réprimanda Orihime.

-Pour qui tu te prends toi ? grogna t-il.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Grimmjow, le ravisa Ichigo. Oublie pas que… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Impossible, s'écria Szayel. Pas…lui !

La totalité des personnes présentes se figèrent, certains d'effroi, d'autres immobilisés par la stupeur.

-Aizen… murmura Soifon, dans une expression empreinte de dégout et de mépris.

L'un des deux reiatsu qu'ils ressentaient tous était bien celui du grand-mégalo-à-la-mèche-rebelle-mannequin-pour-l'oréal : Aizen.

-Que devrait-on faire ? demanda Renji

-On le laisse là ! lança Nnoitra

-Vous croyez ? Mais…

-Il mérite d'être là et il y restera, point barre !

Déjà, tous commençaient à se quereller et le ton général montait encore et encore.

-Il vient avec nous. Fin de la discussion.

Tous se retournèrent. Unohana affichait son habituel sourire pour le moins… flippant (faut bien le dire !)

-Vous êtes sure, Unohana taicho ? demanda Byakuya, non sans une pointe de désapprobation.

-Absolument. Aizen est une âme comme une autre. Nous n'avons pas à faire de distinction.

-Si vous le dites… acquiesça Zaraki. Bon, on traine pas.

Ainsi, ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un salon tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, dans lequel deux personnes étaient présentes. Deux personnes que tous reconnurent immédiatement. Il faut dire qu'un brun à la mèche rebelle et un renard aux cheveux grisâtres, ça se repère facilement.

-Ben, c'est quoi ça ? C'est ça leur châtiment ? De rester enfermés dans un salon, super luxueux qui plus est ? On a vu vachement pire ! commenta Grimmjow.

Soudain, Aizen se retourna, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, les yeux cernés, et les veines apparentes.

-D-du… Du thé…

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous raconte lui ?

Et là, ils virent. Deux tasses remplies d'une substance semblable à du thé, si ce n'est la couleur, un jaune prononcé et écœurant rien qu'à le regarder. Et oui, nos deux capitaines buvaient un thé absolument atroce, et cette expérience semblait avoir traumatisé notre cher Aizen.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce truc ?

-Grimmjow, ce « truc », c'est du thé !

-T'appelles ça du thé, Kurosaki ?

Unohana s'avança. Elle examina un instant le liquide suspect.

-J'ai bien l'impression que ce thé contient un élément qui provoque une sorte de dépendance, mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude. Quand nous serons rentrés, je garderais ces deux là sous surveillance avec un traitement médical adéquat.

-Déjà à Las Noches, il nous en faisait boire tous les jours ! râla Grimmjow. C'est pas nouveau qu'il est accro !

Ils durent s'y mettre à cinq pour sortir les deux capitaines. Zaraki, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji et Nnoitra furent ainsi désignés, à leur plus grand regret, par Unohana.

Lorsqu'ils eurent porté (« trainé » serait peut-être plus approprié) les restes des capitaines, ils soufflèrent tous. C'est qu'il était lourd, le Aizen-sama…

-Sachez que je n'approuve vraiment pas ça, siffla Sun-sun

-Je le sais, répondit Unohana. Il vous a fait du mal, à nous aussi mais il reste une simple âme.

-Pff…

Les deux femmes n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation qu'une partie du groupe était déjà repartie.

Arrivés à un croisement, ils décidèrent de faire le compte des rescapés. Tous les arrancars étaient présents excepté trois d'entre eux : Tosen, Yammi et Aaroniero. Il leur restait du temps, et ils prirent la décision, d'un commun accord, de continuer à chercher.

Soudain, Rukia s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux. Cette sensation… non. Elle devait se tromper. C'était impossible, et pourtant… Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit la porte, et poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'elle vit qui il y avait à l'intérieur.

* * *

Et la il y avait... nan, en fait, vous saurez pas. Faudra attendre la suite (qui mettra moins de temps à arriver, promis!)

Sur ce... un p'tit review?


	6. Chapter 6 Inattendu et mémoire

Hello! Voila la suite de cette histoire bizarre!

Les chapitres d'en ce moment sont un peu plus courts parce que je suis en plein dans les épreuves de bac!

Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'en poste deux!

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Inattendu et mémoire défaillante**_

-Kaien-dono ! s'écria Rukia.

Elle ne put empêcher ses jambes de fléchir, et s'écroula devant la porte. Unohana avança vers elle et reconnu la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti depuis son arrivée. Ichigo aida Rukia à se relever, et tous s'approchèrent.

Dans la salle, Aaroniero était allongé au sol, visiblement inconscient, et le corps de Kaien était étendu de la même façon, un peu plus loin.

-Je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose est possible, souffla Unohana.

Tous étaient sous le choc, et personne ne parvenait à expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Soudain, Kaien ouvrit les yeux, et tenta de se relever, rapidement aidé par plusieurs des personnes présentes. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se redresser, il observa ceux qui se tenaient en face de lui. Reconnaissant quelques personnes parmi ceux qui étaient face à lui, son visage s'éclaira, et ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu.

-Euh… merci, balbutia t-il à l'attention de ceux qui l'avaient aidé à se remettre debout.

-Kaien-san, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ceci ? J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à comprendre, lui demanda calmement Unohana, non sans une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

-Ah, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, Unohana taicho ! Toujours aussi sympa ! clama t-il.

-Eh bien je constate que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre personnalité, Kaien-san.

-Ouais ! s'écria t-il fièrement. Bon, si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je vous raconte c'est ça ?

-En effet.

-Yosh ! Bon, je vais tout vous raconter, tout c'est passé… d'une manière que j'ignore.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce guignol ? s'énerva Grimmjow

-Eh oh ! Un peu de respect pour ton ainé, tête de schtroumpf !

-Mais comment il me parle celui-là ?

-Jaggerjack-san, articula doucement Unohana, affichant son éternel sourire « Ô combien rassurant ». Bien, dit-elle à l'attention de Kaien, vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ?

-Il vient de te dire qu'il n'en savait rien, je doute que Kaien-dono soit du genre à mentir, intervint Ayame.

-Ooooooh ! Aya ! Comment tu vas ?

-Hein ? Oh euh… bien.

-Cool !

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Renji

-Ca me parait évident ! C'était le subordonné de mon frère après tout !

-Bien, ajouta Zaraki, maintenant, on chope l'autre aquarium et on se casse.

-Il nous reste deux personnes à retrouver, répondit Ichigo (tiens, il était là aussi lui ? ah oui c'est vrai…)

-Combien de temps nous reste t-il ? demanda Ishida

-Vingt minutes, annonça Byakuya le plus calmement du monde.

-QUOIIIIIII ? s'écrièrent-ils tous

- On n'aura pas le temps de les récupérer. Qu'en pensez-vous Unohana taicho? Il faut à tout prix que l'on trouve la sortie. On a plus le choix.

-Mais, Ayame-san… balbutia Orihime.

-Très bien, trancha la capitaine de la quatrième division.

Ainsi, ils continuèrent à errer dans tous ces couloirs afin de trouver (enfin ! XD) le moyen de sortir. Soudain, ils firent face à une porte. Une touuuuuuuute petite porte. Genre la porte qu'il y a dans Alice au pays des merveilles.

-Euh… Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda (niaisement) Grimmjow

-Bonne question.

Après avoir perdu plusieurs minutes à réfléchir et avoir fait cramer les cervelles de Zaraki, Nnoitra et Renji, c'est Szayel qui eu une idée.

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous possède un Zanpakutô assez petit pour passer la porte et voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ?

-Oui, répondit Soi fon. Suzumebachi devrait pouvoir passer.

Ainsi, le Zanpakutô de la capitaine tenta d'ouvrir la porte… en vain. Elle refusait de s'ouvrir et semblait verrouillée. Soudain, Ayame s'avança, prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles. La porte grandit jusqu'à atteindre une taille normale.

-Je vous expliquerais un autre jour, s'empressa t-elle de préciser, car elle ne tenait pas franchement à se voir poser tout un tas de questions inutiles et idiotes. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut dégommer cette saleté de porte ? Je commence à me sentir mal ici et j'aurais bien besoin de sortir.

Ils s'empressèrent de détruire la porte, et atterrirent… à la Soul society ?

-Aaaah, vous voila enfin !

Tous tournèrent la tête et toutes les paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Urahara, paisiblement assis dans l'herbe.

-Toi… grogna Soi fon.

-Hé hé ! Je suis content de voir que vous êtes sortis à temps, et…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Aizen

…surpris que vous l'ayez ramené, ajouta t-il sur un ton plus grave.

-C'est une décision d'Unohana taicho, répondit Kenpachi avec un air dégouté.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Aizen était placé en détention aux cotés (encore !) de Gin, et le capitaine-commandant réfléchissait à un partage des arrancars dans les divisions.

-Décidément, les prochains temps vont être intéressants… pensa Reira, assise en bon lieutenant en face de son capitaine.


	7. Chapter 7 Répartition inégale

**Chapitre 7 : Répartition inégale ?**

-Nan mais c'est pas possible ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LA MOI ?

Grimmjow en avait marre. Vraiment très marre. Très très trèèèèèèèèès marre. (Oui bon ça va, on a compris, il n'est pas content) En même temps, quelle idée ils avaient eue, ces imbéciles de capitaines, de le mettre sous la tutelle de la onzième division ! Une bande d'abrutis aveuglés par leur volonté de se taper sur la tronche, de tuer les autres pour monter en grade et… Une petite minute, n'est-il pas lui aussi comme ça ? Après tout, n'était-il pas un combattant sanguinaire et acharné lorsqu'il était au Hueco Mundo ? Laissant ses réflexions de côté, il entreprit de traverser la onzième division afin de parler au capitaine Zaraki, ce qui n'était à première vue pas la meilleure idée. _Je sais pas trop de quoi ils sont capables. Ils sont un sacré nombre après tout_. avait-il pensé. Mais cette subite confiance en lui due à son passé d'Espada lui avait rendu sa prestance habituelle… et il n'aurait pas dû.

-R'garde cette espèce de schtroumpf !

-Ouais, il s'croit où lui ? Hé le schtroumpf, arrête de t'la péter !

Grimmjow se retourna assez violemment, entre colère et appréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dis, espèce d'abruti ? (waouh ! Il fait même des rimes XD)

-Je t'ai dis de baisser les yeux, le minou !

La suite ? Vous vous en doutez… Un Grimmy en colère, des shinigamis morts de peur, une résurrection dans les dents et du boulot en plus pour la 4eme division.

Il arriva donc (enfin !) devant le bureau du capitaine.

-Yo ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Grimmjow ? demanda celui-ci.

-M'barrer d'ici.

-Heiiiiiiin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Grimminou ? Tu ne vas quand même pas désobéir à Yama, siiiiii ?

-D-D'où est-ce que tu sors toi ? demanda t-il à l'attention de Yachiru, qui venait, comme à son habitude, de sortir du haori de Kenpachi.

-Bon écoute, continua le capitaine, j'peux pas te laisser t'barrer d'ici comme ça.

-Ah ouais ? Ben c'est con parce que j'vais le faire quand même.

-Nan. Je te laisserais pas partir, tout simplement parce que j'veux pas me faire engueuler par l'autre vieux.

-Pourquoi ? T'as peur ? demanda ironiquement Grimmjow.

-Ta gueule imbécile. Retournes t'entrainer et arrêtes tes conneries.

-Pff… T'as de la chance que mon reiatsu soit pas encore complètement revenu sinon j't'aurais déjà démonté !

-Ouais c'est ça ! ricana Kenpachi en s'éloignant.

Grimmjow s'éloignait en grommelant lorsqu'il aperçut une ouverture de garganta. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ pensa t-il. _Qu'est-ce qu'un garganta fout au milieu su Seireitei ?_

-Bonne question.

Grimmjow se retourna d'un bond.

-Putain, Nnoitra enfoiré ! T'es malade ou quoi ? Et puis d'abord, comment t'as fais pour savoir ce que je pensais ?

-Soit t'as bu, soit t'es vraiment un imbécile. Tu t'es même pas rendu compte que t'as parlé tout haut ?

-Itaiiiiii ! Ah la la, à chaque fois c'est pareil !

Nnoitra et Grimmjow se retournèrent (super synchro, yeah !) et leurs yeux se posèrent sur une scène… inattendue. En effet, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était assise sur les fesses en se plaignant, surplombée par une brune, plus petite et possédant un air sadique et moqueur.

-T'es vraiment pas douée hein ? demanda cette dernière.

-Oh ça va ! Je sais que ça m'arrive souvent mais c'est pas une raison !

-Oui bien sur. Bon, on traine pas… Ramènes-toi, faut qu'on trouve les quartiers de la neuvième division.

-Je sais.

Les deux disparurent d'un mouvement et laissèrent nos espadas comme deux ronds de flan, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte, incapables de bouger.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda niaisement Nnoitra.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache, imbécile ?

-Mais fermes-la enfoiré ! J't'ai rien demandé !

-Ben si, tu viens de le faire. Enfin… J'me demande ce qu'elles veulent foutre à la neuvième…

-Warf, ça nous r'garde pas de toute façon !

-Ouais ben ça m'intrigue moi…

-Hé, les nouveaux, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? cria un membre de la onzième division.

Nnoitra se retourna et rejoignit l'entrainement. Grimmjow resta quelques secondes immobile. _Faut que j'aille faire un tour à la 9__e_, pensa t-il.

_Devant la neuvième division…_

-Et donc, la réunion est décalée à après-demain et…

-AYAMEEEEEEEEEEE !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une masse bleue s'effondra sur elle.

-Yuuki ! Dégages de là !

-Mais t'es méchanteuh ! se plaignit cette dernière.

-Yo. Ca faisait longtemps.

-Ouaip. Contente de te voir, Lith.

-Alors comme ça, on est retournée faire un tour en enfer, hein Aya ? lui demanda cette dernière.

-Oui, et je m'y sens toujours aussi mal, répondit-elle avec une moue.

-Normal, vu le temps qu'on y a passé toute les quatre ! ajouta Yuuki. Au fait, comment elle va Reira ?

-Bien. Tu n'a qu'à aller la voir.

-Vouiiiiii !

_Dans les bureaux de la première division_

-Helloooo Darling ! cria Yuuki.

Reira se retourna et eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Ca m'aurait étonnée… en même temps, il n'y a que toi pour m'appeler comme ça, maugréa la lieutenant. Pourquoi vous êtes toutes les deux là ?

-On s'installe ici, lui répondit Lith sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bien bon.

* * *

Et voila nos joyeux arrancars à la soul society! Ca promet...

Un p'tit review?


	8. Chapter 8 arrivée du bordel

Hello! ^^

Voilou le nouveau chapitre!

Cependant, comme je pars pour deux semaines de vacances sans ordi, je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews avant mon retour mais n'hésitez pas à en poster!

Et pour me faire pardonner, je reviendrais avec un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle fanfiction spécial été en cours d'écriture : un crossover Bleach/hakuôki! XD

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Arrivée du bordel

A la 9e division, l'ambiance était plus qu'animée suite à l'arrivée des deux femmes arrancars. Mais dans les autres divisions aussi l'atmosphère était pour le moins… exceptionnelle.

A la première division

Le capitaine-commandant buvait tranquillement son thé de l'après-midi, la seule différence par rapport à d'habitude étant qu'il n'était cette fois pas seul, mais accompagné de Barragan, qui avait insisté pour intégrer la « division la plus influente ». Pas un bruit ne venait troubler leur quiétude, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion venant de la douzième division ne se fasse entendre. Cependant, même ce vacarme ne suffit pas à leur faire lever un sourcil.

A la douzième division

-Mais enfin, serais-tu idiot ?

-Je te retourne la question ! Comment veux-tu pouvoir réussir avec un tel protocole boiteux ?

-Parce que tu penses vraiment que tu fais mieux ? A ce rythme là, tu vas contaminer l'échantillon de test !

… cela faisait plusieurs heures que Szayel-Aporro Grantz et Mayuri Kurotsuchi se disputaient sur le sort d'un corps et sur la manière de le disséquer correctement afin de récupérer le plus d'organes possibles en bon état, le tout sous l'œil exaspéré d'Aaroniero, qui se demandait vraiment pourquoi on l'avait assigné à la douzième.

à la huitième division

Kyoraku et Starrk étaient tout deux allongés sur le toit, profitant d'une légère brise pour faire une sieste. Mais c'était sans compter sur Nanao et Lilinette, qui tentèrent de les réveiller, chacune à leur manière.

En effet, Lilinette, comme à son habitude, sauta à califourchon sur le primera en le martelant de coups et de chatouilles, alors que Nanao se contenta de lâcher un vase sur la tête de son capitaine. Les deux se levèrent en sursaut, avant de râler et de se rendormir, au grand damne des deux demoiselles.

à la onzième division

Le bruit des sabres qui s'entrechoquent résonnait encore en cette après-midi. Plusieurs arrancars avaient été envoyés dans cette division. Nnoitra, Tesla, Grimmjow et Ilforte avaient donc intégré le groupe des shinigamis les plus violents et amateurs de combats. Et en cette journée, le capitaine Zaraki avait décidé de tester leur potentiel de combat. Depuis l'aube, ils se battaient sans interruption, sous l'œil admiratif et envieux des autres membres de la division.

à la treizième division

Depuis un long moment, Somarie restait pensif. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ses quartiers, il n'avait de cesse de se demander pourquoi il était ici. Il n'avait rien en commun avec la treizième division, excepté peut être qu'il cherche lui aussi à éviter les combats inutiles. Mais l'ambiance calme de cette division lui convenait. Il se laissa aller dans ses pensées, en observant l'étang au centre du jardin de la division.

à la quatrième division

La salive curative de Neliel faisait des miracles et aidait grandement le capitaine Unohana et ses subordonnés. Ainsi, cette dernière avait intégré Neliel avec l'équipe des hauts gradés de sa division, et celle-ci assumait donc les diverses tâches aux côtés du lieutenant Isane. L'ambiance était bonne et Neliel, qui avait retrouvé sa forme d'adulte, s'était peu à peu fait une place dans la division.

à la sixième division

Byakuya remplissait ses papiers, comme tous les jours. Mais depuis l'arrivée des arrancars, il avait moins de travail, puisque celui qu'on avait assigné à sa division réalisait une partie du travail supplémentaire. De son côté, Ulquiorra écrivait inlassablement les rapports. Depuis la matinée, aucun des deux n'avait parlé, ou même émis un son, ce qui pouvait presque faire croire qu'ils faisaient un concours pour savoir lequel des deux tiendrait le plus longtemps avec cet air froid et inexpressif qui les caractérisait aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

à la dixième division

Depuis l'arrivée de Luppi à la division, l'ambiance était électrique. Les relations entre l'arrancar et le capitaine étaient pour le moins tendues. Leurs caractères diamétralement opposées les faisait se confronter pour chaque chose, aussi futile soit-elle. Et cela n'était pas arrangé par les « élans de réconciliation » de Matsumoto, qui, pour les faire sympathiser, trouvait des idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres comme par exemple tenter de les saouler avec du saké ou les emmener dans une fête foraine du monde réel…

à la deuxième division

Soi fon était contrariée par la décision du capitaine commandant. En effet, ce dernier avait choisi de placer Ggio Vega sous la tutelle de sa division. Vexée et mécontente, elle faisait subir les pires entrainements à sa « nouvelle recrue », tout en l'ignorant royalement. Le pauvre devait donc se battre durant toute la journée selon la volonté de la capitaine, mais il espérait que cette haine lui passerait le plus tôt possible.

à la troisième division

L'arrivée d'Halibel, mais surtout de ses fraccions, avait remonté le moral des membres de la division. Kira s'amusait souvent des chamailleries puériles des trois arrancars, sous le regard blasé de la tercera. L'atmosphère était redevenue agréable et chaleureuse, et Kira leur en était reconnaissant.

Ainsi, chaque division accueilli les nouveaux arrivants à sa manière. Mais avec le tempérament des arrancars, les prochains mois risquaient d'être riches en surprises et en rebondissements.

* * *

Voilou! Un p'tit review? ;)


	9. Avis spécial

Hello mina! ^^

Je publie cette petite note pour vous faire part d'une décision que j'ai été amenée récemment à prendre.

Comme j'en ai déjà parlé avec certains, il se trouve que je rentre dans une année difficile sur le plan scolaire, et mes études risquent donc de me prendre, à mon plus grand regret, la plupart de mon temps.

La publication des chapitres sera donc beaucoup plus espacée pendant cette période et je vous prie de m'en excuser.

Gomen !


End file.
